


Anything

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Powerplay, Sexual Content, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Tendou noticed the way Goshiki looked at him. It was impossible not to. It was always with a sense of awe and respect that Tendou had done nothing to earn. It was flattering, but he never thought much of it.At least, not until he realized the true depth of Goshiki's devotion.---"Please, Tendou-senpai," said Goshiki, a touch of desperation leaking into his voice. "I'll do anything for you."Tension settled into the dusty storage room, thrumming in the air between them like dormant electricity."Anything?" said Tendou.Goshiki swallowed. Tendou watched the way his throat moved."Yes," said Goshiki, a little breathless. "Anything."





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I have no excuse.

It had started a while back. Tendou had first noticed at the beginning of the semester, when the first years had been included in regular practices. They were small and timid, for the most part, which Tendou enjoyed. He liked the panicked look in their eyes when he stood too close, when he leered at them, when he offered them solid advice in the form of a taunt. There was a certain thrill in watching them shy away when he strolled over to school them on proper blocking techniques.

Tendou had always been called a monster. He’d learned a long time ago that it was easier to embrace the title, to prove everyone right.

There were certain benefits, after all.

“Tendou-senpai?” said one of the smaller ones, who was destined for training as a libero. He kept his face turned to the side as he spoke, not quite looking at Tendou. “Yamagata-senpai asked me to… to remind you that it’s your turn to clean up the gym after practice.” 

“Did he, now?” asked Tendou. He leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out on the shiny gym floor. Most of the other first-years were grouped in a loose cluster around him, listening with varying levels of attentiveness as he laid out some basic blocking rules. The small one had been taken under Yamagata’s wing instead. 

The boy shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. 

Tendou grinned. “Alright then. Who wants to be a good kouhai and tidy up for me?”

All of them looked away in the same instant, some fidgeting more than others.

All of them, except for one.

“I will, Tendou-senpai!” Off to the side, Goshiki flung a hand into the air and bounced in place. His eyes were bright, eager.

The others looked at him as if he was mad.

Perhaps, thought Tendou with a grin, he really was.

“Tsu-to-mu,” sang Tendou, the syllables airy as they rolled off his tongue. “How generous of you. I’ll buy you a steamed bun later for being such a team player.”

Goshiki looked absolutely ecstatic. The other first-years just seemed relieved that they had dodged the bullet of cleaning duty.

Tendou decided to fix that.

“Tsutomu, why don’t you run over to Semi-Semi and have him work with you on your jump serve,” said Tendou, waving toward the other side of the court where Semi was speaking to Shirabu, who was clearly not invested in the conversation. “The rest of you start tidying up. If you all pitch in, it shouldn’t take long.”

One of them, the one nearest, scowled. 

Tendou leaned close to him, eyes wide, smile vanishing. “Something to say, dear kouhai?”

The boy blinked and shook his head. “N-no, Tendou-senpai. Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Tendou. He clapped his hands once. “Get moving then, we don’t have all night.”

They scampered to their feet, likely willing to clean just to get away from Tendou. He stayed where he was, sitting back on the gym floor, watching them scatter.

All except one.

“Tendou-senpai!” said Goshiki. He spoke a bit too loudly, as usual. “I don’t mind helping! I’ll do whatever you’d like!”

Tendou grinned. “No worries, Tsutomu. Your time is valuable, don’t waste it with cleaning. You’ll be our future ace, after all. You need to practice as much as possible.”

Goshiki beamed so brightly that it felt like high noon rather than mid-evening. “Yes, Tendou-senpai! I won’t let you down!”

He scrambled to his feet and nearly tripped over himself in his rush to get to Semi. 

Unlike the others, his haste wasn’t an effort to get away from Tendou. 

It was to obey him.

Tendou may have been mistaken, but Goshiki’s response to him didn’t seem to be the same suppressed fear of the others. There was respect there, almost as if he admired Tendou in some way.

Tendou didn’t know exactly how to feel about that, but he thought he liked it.

It wasn’t just Tendou, of course. That was apparent immediately. Goshiki had great respect for the other upperclassmen, and everyone knew that the boy worshipped the ground that Ushijima walked on. He had respect for everyone, took advice from everyone, and did his best to try and please everyone.

Even so, Tendou noticed that with him, it was a little different.

Goshiki admired Ushijima. He mimicked his playing style and declared to the entire team that he would someday surpass their current ace. He refined his serving technique with Semi’s help, worked on his straights with Shirabu’s sets, and polished his receives under Yamagata’s tutelage. Tendou watched them interact, watched the way Goshiki clung to their every word. 

He had nothing but respect for the others, but with Tendou, it went a little bit deeper.

“I’m sorry, Tendou-senpai,” said Goshiki the second his feet touched the ground after his failed attempt at a block. Across the net, Reon called out “Good effort”, but Goshiki was too busy stumbling over himself to notice. “I did that thing you told me not to do, with my fingers. I didn’t mean to, I’ll fix it, I swear. Just give me one more try, I promise I-”

“Hold up there, Tsutomu,” said Tendou. He stepped up behind Goshiki and gripped him by the shoulders. “Take a breath.”

Goshiki did as he said, shoulders rising and falling beneath Tendou’s hands. 

“You’re too hard on yourself sometimes,” said Tendou. “You’re allowed to mess up every now and then.”

Goshiki shook his head and pulled away. “No! I can’t mess up. I have to be the best! The best aces are good blockers, too.”

“Don’t compare your blocks to mine,” said Tendou with a grin. “You’ll always be disappointed.” He spun Goshiki around by the elbow. “That would’ve been a good one-touch, at least.”

Goshiki looked up at him, eyes wide but serious. “I don’t want a one-touch,” he said. His voice was lower than usual, almost quiet. “I want a shut-out. I want to do it the way you do, Tendou-senpai.”

Tendou grinned. “That’s going to take a lot of work, Tsutomu-kun.”

“I know,” said Goshiki. “I can do it. Let me try again.”

Tendou’s grin widened. He propped an elbow on Goshiki’s shoulder and waved across the net at Reon. “Can we get one more of those spikes for our future ace?”

“Sure thing!”

Tendou looked down at Goshiki, another reassurance ready on his tongue, but the boy wasn’t looking at him. Goshiki’s face was turned away, but still Tendou saw the flush painting his cheek and burning the top of his ear. 

At first he thought it was a reaction to being referred to as the future ace, but that didn’t match up. Goshiki was typically elated by that, not embarrassed. Tendou didn’t think he’d ever seen Goshiki embarrassed.

It took Tendou only a moment to puzzle it out. To test his theory, he slung his arm fully around Goshiki’s shoulders instead of just perching on the nearest one. He lowered his voice and asked, mouth close to Goshiki’s ear, “Ready to give it another shot, Tsutomu?”

Goshiki fidgeted in his grip, but didn’t shy away. His blush burst more brightly across his cheeks. “Yes, Tendou-senpai!”

Tendou had seen Reon lay an arm across Goshiki’s shoulders just like this only a week before, and he hadn’t responded this way. Semi had ruffled his hair only a few hours earlier and it had elicited no such response.

Tendou let his arm fall away, and took note of the way Goshiki’s eyes darted toward him as he repositioned himself in front of the net. It was a quick glance, shy almost, something that Tendou had never seen from him.

That was interesting.

  
  
  
  
  
After Tendou had noticed Goshiki’s behavior, it became impossible to ignore. He caught Goshiki staring at him during practice sometimes, even when Tendou was doing nothing more interesting than teasing Semi. When Tendou’s water bottle ran dry, Goshiki was always right there, offering to refill it. Whenever Goshiki hit an impressive spike, he turned first to Tendou, as if seeking approval.

Tendou almost always gave it, because he liked to watch the way Goshiki’s eyes lit up from the praise.

Tendou knew what a puppy crush looked like, and he would have been blind to miss the one that Goshiki had for him. It was endearing. At first he thought nothing of it, aside from resisting the urge to gloat to Semi that their precious kouhai liked Tendou better. But he didn’t mention it to anyone, because he didn’t want to embarrass Goshiki.

He also didn’t want to hear the inevitable questions of, “But why would he be interested in _you_ ?”

Tendou didn’t know the answer to that, but he wasn’t going to complain about the attention. Goshiki following him around wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened. The boy was adorable.

For a while, that was the extent of his opinion on the matter. Goshiki’s crush on him was cute. Having someone around to help him with his cleaning duties and shoulder little favors without asking for anything in return was convenient. That’s what a kouhai was for.

The other kouhai didn’t do that, and Tendou didn’t feel the same swell of warmth when he spoke to them as when he spoke to Goshiki, but it wasn’t as if Tendou felt any sort of attraction toward the boy.

Until one day, he did.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, considering the dynamics of their senpai/kouhai relationship. Tendou already knew he took particular pleasure in having control over others. He liked watching them fall at his feet, thrived on the defeat in their faces, loved to feel that rush of power. 

He’d always thought it was volleyball-specific.

Until one day, it wasn’t.

“Tendou-senpai, please block for me!” said Goshiki, tailing Tendou across the gym. “I need more practice before we play against Date Tech!”

“I’m busy today, Tsutomu,” said Tendou. He swerved into the storage room, a pair of half-flat volleyballs tucked under his arm. The air pump should have been on the shelf to the left, but Tendou was unsurprised to find it was gone. Ushijima had been the last of them to organize the storage room, and he often had strong feelings about the way their equipment was arranged. He frequently took it upon himself to rearrange things in a manner that was more sensible to him, but left everyone else floundering. 

“But I’ve been getting better at my straights,” protested Goshiki, staying on Tendou’s heels as he wandered about, searching the shelves. “I just need someone really good to try and block them so I can practice some more.”

“Ask Taichi to do it.”

“But he isn’t as good as you!” said Goshiki. “Please, Tendou-senpai!”

If it had been anyone else, Tendou would have thought they were just saying whatever was necessary to win him over. 

But this was Goshiki, and he never said anything he didn’t mean.

Tendou ignored the flare of pride at the compliment. He shoved aside the heap of an old net that had been ripped a few weeks before and went up on his toes to search the top rack. “I have things to do. Maybe if you ask nicely tomorrow.”

“But senpai!” said Goshiki, a touch of desperation leaking into his voice. “Please! I really need to practice with you. Just… just _please_ , I’ll do anything for you.”

Tension settled into the dusty storage room, thrumming in the air between them like dormant electricity.

Tendou had heard the phrase “I’ll do anything”. He’d heard it at many different times, on many different occasions, and in many different contexts. Even in the most serious of circumstances, there was an overwhelming difference between that and what Goshiki had said.

I’ll do anything _for you_.

Goshiki seemed to realize what he’d done. Heat rose in his face, coloring his cheeks a lovely pink. His lips were slightly parted, and he looked as if he might have been holding his breath.

“Anything?” said Tendou, puncturing the stiff silence. He didn’t employ his usual leer. There was something solemn about the question, a seriousness that was rare of him.

Goshiki swallowed. Tendou watched the way his throat moved. 

“Yes,” said Goshiki, a little breathless. “Anything.”

Tendou studied him, the first year with too much enthusiasm, with bright eyes and a bad haircut and lofty aspirations. Maybe someday Goshiki would live up to Shiratorizawa’s reputation. Maybe he would replace Ushijima as a super ace and lead the school to Nationals. Maybe he would be a star player in university, and enter the Olympics, and be a man of prestige and strength.

Maybe someday, but for now, he was just a first year, just a kouhai with a lot of potential, just a boy looking at Tendou with blind admiration. 

A boy who would do anything Tendou asked of him.

“Ask me again,” said Tendou.

Goshiki opened his mouth, but Tendou shook his head.

“No,” he said. He was still holding the deflated volleyballs, but he’d forgotten what he was supposed to do with them. “Not like that.”

Goshiki waited, quiet, head tilted up to look at him.

“Get on your knees,” said Tendou, “and beg me to help you.”

The tension spiked, peaking with the gasp that slipped between Goshiki’s lips. He wavered on the edge of motion, twitching to do as he was told, second-guessing himself and hesitating. Tendou wondered if he’d taken this too far, if he’d misread between the lines of Goshiki’s behavior. 

Just before Tendou said something to break the tension, to release Goshiki from the mislaid spell, Goshiki licked his lips and slowly dropped to his knees. He looked at his hands, then at the floor, then slowly tipped his head back to stare up at Tendou. “Please,” he said, as close to a whisper as Tendou had ever heard from him. “Please practice with me, Tendou-senpai.”

Tendou felt it then, like a spark dancing up his spine and nestling at the base of his skull. His blood was warm, almost scorching. He knew what the sensation was, had learned it well during games when he’d looked down on the opponents he’d bested. 

This rush of power was different. It wasn’t just the thrill of victory, the surge of triumph. He hadn’t brought a foe to submission by force.

Goshiki was giving into him willingly.

The heat in his blood grew, pulsing low in his gut. It tingled in his fingertips, made his skin prickle in anticipation. He stepped closer, looming over Goshiki, a grin pulling at the side of his mouth.

“One more time,” said Tendou. He hooked a fingertip beneath Goshiki’s chin and tilted his head back a little further. 

Goshiki licked his lips again. The flick of his tongue was mesmerizing.

“Please,” said Goshiki. This time it was a true whisper, as dry as the dust on the storage room shelves. “Please practice with me.”

Tendou let the moment stretch on. He studied the planes of Goshiki’s face in the glow of the muted sunlight that slanted in through the high windows. 

“Sure,” said Tendou. He trailed his fingertip along the line of Goshiki’s jaw, ghosting over smooth skin. “I’ll practice with you.”

Goshiki’s eyes brightened, but he didn’t shout, didn’t break the atmosphere that had bloomed between them. His voice was still low as he said, “Thank you, Tendou-senpai.”

Tendou grinned, a little twisted. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Tsutomu?”

Goshiki squeezed his eyes shut. He shuddered, a slight quiver of his shoulders, and a blush flooded his face. 

It made Tendou _burn_.

He wanted to do more. He wanted to let this play out, to see what would happen. He wanted to give Goshiki more orders, to see how well he would follow, to see how far he was willing to go.

But a distant shout, blending into the muted squeak of gym shoes, reminded Tendou of just how easy it would be for one of their teammates to walk in.

It would be difficult enough to explain what was happening now, especially since Tendou wasn’t so sure himself. If they went any further, talking his way out of the situation would be impossible.

“Help me find the air pump?” said Tendou, aiming for his normal tone and nearly hitting the mark. “Then we’ll go back out and run some drills. You’ll be the star of the show in the Date Tech match.”

That wasn’t true, not really. Ushijima was the star of every show. It was impossible to outshine him. Still, the encouragement made Goshiki’s eyes brighten. He smiled, his usual wide grin that flashed his teeth, and scurried to his feet to trail after Tendou as he resumed his search of the storage room.

They found the pump, and ten minutes later they were back on the court. It would have been easy enough to pretend nothing had happened. Things were so normal between them that Tendou could have fooled himself into thinking he’d imagined the entire thing.

That is, if it hadn’t been for the fresh new way Goshiki looked at him. It was only a glance here and there, hardly noticeable since Goshiki had already spent much of his time looking at Tendou. 

This look was different. There was heat simmering in Goshiki’s stare, a contained _want_ that Tendou felt reflected in himself.

He wasn’t sure what was happening with Goshiki, and he wasn’t sure if his kouhai would be willing to take this as far as Tendou wanted.

He was only sure that he wanted to find out.

  
  
  
  
  
For a while, nothing else happened. There were no more clandestine encounters in the storage room, no more suggestive conversations, and no more carefully given orders. They continued on with practices and matches as usual, and none of their teammates suspected that anything strange had happened between them.

Tendou began to think that nothing else would happen at all. Maybe it had been a one-time incident, an unforeseen fluke. Maybe he’d misread the situation and Goshiki had no interest in such things after all.

Maybe, but Goshiki still gave him those looks when no one else was watching, looks of suggestion and want, and Tendou was growing impatient.

It was one late night after a rough practice match that they found themselves alone. Shiratorizawa had won, of course, but the victory had come after an intense struggle and a multitude of mistakes. Saying that Coach Washijou had been displeased would have been an extreme understatement. 

Tendou sighed, wiping a trail of sweat off of his forehead before letting his arm flop back to the side again. He was lying on the gym floor, and he wasn’t quite convinced that he wouldn’t melt into a puddle of sweat. He had completed his cool-down stretches after a punishing regime from the coach, but he hadn’t scraped together the motivation to peel himself off of the floor. 

There was movement nearby, but he just closed his eyes and let his teammates’ voices wash over him.

“I’m not staying,” said Shirabu flatly. “I have class in the morning.”

“We all have class in the morning,” said Semi. “When was the last time you even stayed to clean? I did it last week, and the week before that, too, because I covered for Hayato.”

“That’s your own fault,” said Shirabu. “You should’ve made him do it himself.”

Tendou’s eyes were closed, but he could envision the twitch in Semi’s jaw. 

“I can do it,” said Goshiki. “I don’t mind. And I, umm… I messed up a lot of straights during the practice match. So it’s only fair.”

Semi started to argue, but Shirabu spoke over him. “Did you hear that, Semi-san? Goshiki wants to do it. Let’s go.”

“We’re not pushing it off on him,” insisted Semi. “That isn’t fair. If you stay and help him-”

“I’m not staying.”

“If you didn’t have such a bad attitude, maybe you-”

“I’ll stay,” said Tendou, still flat on the floor.

The conversation lapsed. There was a beat of confused silence, and Semi said, “Are you sure?”

“Sure, I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“You hate cleaning.”

Tendou drummed his fingers against the dirty floor, the most motion he was capable of. “Indeed I do, Semi-Semi, but I can suffer through it for my dear kouhai.” He rolled his head to the side and flicked a glance toward Goshiki, who stared back in surprise. “Only if he wants me to, though.”

They turned to Goshiki, who still stared at Tendou. Slowly, he nodded. “Thank you, Tendou-senpai.”

There was a last murmuring among them, but Tendou didn’t listen. His focus was on Goshiki, whose eyes simmered with that same latent heat.

The others concluded that Goshiki and Tendou were suited for the role of tidying up, and they left the gym alongside their other teammates. The sound of the door thudding closed was the last Tendou heard of them.

Goshiki didn’t immediately move. He was rooted in place, teetering on the brink of uncertainty. With a last look at Tendou and a nervous flick of his tongue against his upper lip, he turned away and started gathering the balls scattered about the floor, the remnants of Ushijima’s 100-serve punishment.

Tendou pushed himself up to recline back on his hands, watching Goshiki crouch to gather an armful of discarded volleyballs. He carried them over to the cart, dumped them in, and went to fetch some more. 

Tendou wondered what he was thinking. It must have been something similar to what Tendou was thinking, judging from the flush on the tips of his ears.

He could wait it out and see what happened.

But he’d been waiting long enough, and his patience was wearing thin.

Tendou heaved himself off of the floor, and though his muscles were tired and his body ached, his most pressing thought was the way Goshiki immediately went still to watch him.

“Tendou-senpai?” asked Goshiki. “Where are you going?”

“Storage room,” said Tendou.

Goshiki held a retrieved volleyball close against his chest. “Why?”

“There’s something I need to do in there,” said Tendou. He raised a brow in blatant insinuation before ducking through the hallway door. A few strides brought him to the storage room door, and he turned the lights on as he let himself inside. They were bright overhead, except for one dusty corner, where the bulbs had burned out. Tendou wandered in that direction and waited, his back against a shelf, arms folded across his chest.

It didn’t take long. Thirty seconds later Goshiki crept inside, scanning the room until he found Tendou in the far corner. He hesitated, one hand gripping the edge of the door, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He took a breath and pushed the door closed, slipping around the spare ball cart, slowly approaching Tendou. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, wringing it between his fingers as he scuffed to a stop.

“Need something, Tsutomu-kun?” asked Tendou.

Goshiki swallowed, checked over his shoulder, and said, “I, umm. I… I want to talk to you.”

“Oh? What about?”

Goshiki fidgeted, still pulling at the edge of his shirt. “About… when we were in here. Last time. That one time, a while ago.”

Tendou hummed. “What about it?”

“I…” Goshiki trailed off, hands clenching, eyes skating to the side. His voice dropped into a mumble as he said, “I… I sort of… I liked it.”

A flash of heat pulsed in Tendou’s veins. He tamped it down, pushed that part of himself aside, and said, “Tsutomu, this isn’t good for you. You should just walk away now. I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Goshiki’s eyes flashed as he raised his head, brows pulled into a scowl. “I know what I’m doing,” he said. “I’m not a child.”

“I didn’t say you were,” said Tendou. Goshiki was only two years younger. Tendou certainly didn’t think of him as a child. “I just don’t want you to make any mistakes because of me.”

Goshiki shook his head and took a step closer. “Please, Tendou-senpai.” He didn’t specify what he was asking for. He didn’t have to. He licked his lips and repeated, “ _Please_.”

Tendou had been hanging onto a fraying thread of self-control. He’d been prepared to turn Goshiki away if the boy had shown even the smallest hint of hesitation. 

The fire in Goshiki’s eyes was nothing short of certainty.

“Come here,” said Tendou, beckoning him closer with one long finger.

Goshiki stood a little straighter and did as he was told.

Tendou traced Goshiki’s high cheekbone with a fingertip, felt the heat of his breath on his palm. “What do you want, Tsutomu?”

“I want what you want.”

“Maybe I want you.”

Goshiki’s breath stuttered, but his voice was strong as he said, “Then I want you to have me.”

Static prickled at the back of Tendou’s neck and shot down to the base of his spine. He felt himself stirring, on the verge of hardness, and he wasn’t at all embarrassed. Having Goshiki in front of him like this, willing and pliant, was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

“You should’ve worn your kneepads today,” said Tendou. He thumbed along the line of Goshiki’s jaw and grinned. “That’s how I want you. On your knees.”

Goshiki breathed out in a gust of warm air and obediently dropped to the floor, looking up at Tendou for further instruction. It was much like the last time, yet slightly different. 

There was less hesitation in Goshiki now, less uncertainty. A low blush warmed his cheeks.

Tendou _ached_ for him.

He knew what he wanted to do. He knew exactly, in extreme detail, because he’d imagined this on several prior occasions. Still, he wondered exactly where the line was, and what the consequences would be if he stepped over it.

Goshiki had no such concerns. He flattened his hands against Tendou’s thighs, bunched his fists in Tendou’s shorts, and gently tugged at them. “Please, Tendou-senpai.”

It was impossible to say no to that.

Tendou pressed two fingers against Goshiki’s bottom lip. It was soft beneath his touch, pliant. “Open your mouth.” 

Goshiki did so, and Tendou slipped his fingers over a ridge of teeth. Goshiki’s licked at his fingertips, at his knuckles. His tongue slipped between Tendou’s fingers in a thorough exploration, tracing the edges of the tape still left over from their practice match.

Goshiki sucked Tendou’s fingers further into his mouth, looking up at him with wide, docile eyes, and just like that, Tendou was completely hard.

There was no way to misread this situation. Clearly Goshiki’s thoughts were in the same place as Tendou’s.

Tendou slid his fingers out of Goshiki’s mouth, pressing lightly against his plump lower lip before withdrawing. Tendou wiped his hand on his practice jersey and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. He slowly pushed them down, watching Goshiki as he did so, searching for any sign of reluctance.

Goshiki’s eyes were bright, fixated on every new inch of flesh until Tendou’s shorts were pooled around his ankles and he was on full display. Goshiki licked his lips and flicked his eyes upward, finding Tendou’s, before looking down again. 

Tendou cupped Goshiki’s face in one hand. This time he didn’t have to give the order. Goshiki’s jaw dropped without further prompting, mouth stretched open, tongue out in invitation.

Tendou slipped his fingers into Goshiki’s hair, curled them loosely, and coaxed Goshiki’s head forward. Goshiki lapped at the head of his cock, hot breath tickling against the tip, before wrapping his lips around it and gently sucking.

A rush of pleasure doused Tendou like a tidal wave. Heat spread from his groin all the way to his fingertips, still buried in Goshiki’s hair. He exhaled in a huff, hunched forward slightly, and watched Goshiki with unwavering intensity as the boy licked along the underside of his cock.

“That’s good, Tsutomu,” he said, the words husky. 

Goshiki’s mouth tightened around him, a little shiver rolling down his spine. He pulled back, licked his lips, and surged forward again, taking Tendou farther into his mouth.

Tendou leaned back against the shelf to steady himself as Goshiki bobbed his head up and down, taking a little more of Tendou each time. He’d probably never done this before, but his enthusiasm easily eclipsed his lack of experience.

Tendou threaded his other hand through Goshiki’s hair too, twisting his fingers into a solid grip. He pulled Goshiki forward, sinking deeper into his mouth, stopping when he felt himself nudge at the back of his throat. 

Goshiki grabbed at Tendou’s thighs, nails digging into pale flesh. His throat tightened, shoulders quaking as he tried to keep himself from gagging. 

Tendou eased his head back, but as soon as he’d pulled out, Goshiki shook his head.

“No,” he gasped, a thread of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. “I can do it, Tendou-senpai.”

“Tsutomu, you don’t have to-”

Goshiki dove back in, sucking Tendou deep into his mouth.

Tendou forgot what his argument had been.

Goshiki sank as far down on Tendou’s cock as he could go, and again jerked as it touched the back of his throat. More saliva dripped from his lips and tears pooled in his eyes, but he only gripped Tendou’s thighs more tightly and bobbed his head, sucking as he went, messy slurping sounds falling between them.

Tendou kept his fingers tight in Goshiki’s hair and leaned his head back against the shelf, a low moan rolling between his lips. Goshiki moaned in response, his voice thrumming through Tendou.

Tendou wanted to grip Goshiki harder, wanted to hold him still and thrust into his throat until he was a drooling, gagging mess. He wanted to see the tear tracks on Goshiki’s face, the blend of admiration and desperation in those expressive eyes.

He wanted to do many things to Goshiki, but that could come later.

For now he let Goshiki do as he wished, sucking and lapping at Tendou’s cock, muffled sounds leaking from his stretched lips.

Tendou watched him with avarice, tipping closer to the edge of release every time Goshiki backed off just enough to draw a long, ragged breath before diving back in. As with everything else, his enthusiasm was insatiable. He was determined, dedicated. He would have done anything Tendou told him to, and that knowledge was what set Tendou alight. “Stop,” said Tendou. He yanked at Goshiki’s hair with one hand and reached for his cock with the other. It was hot and wet from Goshiki’s mouth, dripping saliva, pulsing against his palm. He pumped himself quickly, already so close that would only take a few more strokes for him to finish.

“Open your mouth,” said Tendou one more time, tugging at Goshiki’s hair.

He complied immediately, sticking his tongue out, bright eyes fixed on Tendou’s cock.

Tendou came with a grunt. Pleasure rippled through his limbs and sapped the strength from his legs, but he gripped the shelf and kept himself upright, spraying hot come across Goshiki’s face. A spurt went into his mouth, but most of it dotted his cheek, dripping down toward his jaw, smudging at the corner of his lips. Goshiki licked some of it away, meeting Tendou’s eyes as he swallowed.

Tendou sank down to his knees, shorts still wrapped awkwardly around his ankles, brain buzzing in static pleasure. Physically he was satisfied, but he wasn’t done.

“Touch yourself for me,” he said, glancing at the obvious bulge in Goshiki’s gym shorts. “I want to watch you come.”

Goshiki closed his eyes and moaned, a little high-pitched and a little desperate. He squirmed in place and forced his shorts past his hips, his cock springing free as he maneuvered them down to his thighs. His face went red again, but embarrassment didn’t stop him from wrapping long fingers around his dick and stroking, eyes fluttering open to fix on Tendou, little gasps leaving parted lips.

If Tendou hadn’t just came, he would have instantly been rock-hard.

“Just like that, Tsutomu,” he murmured, gaze flicking from Goshiki’s face down to his cock and back again. “Make yourself feel good.”

Goshiki whined, biting down on his lip, his hand moving more quickly.

“Are you about to come?” said Tendou, the edge of a taunt creeping into his voice. “Are you close? You did such a good job. Your mouth was so good. Go on, Tsutomu. Come for me. Let me see it.”

Goshiki moaned, and it pitched higher until it was nearly a scream. Come spewed over his fingers and across the storage room floor. His face scrunched, mouth open and eyes shut, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

Tendou soaked in the sight, scalding it into his memory. 

Goshiki swallowed and peered up at Tendou, his head down, almost shy now that they’d finished. 

Tendou scooted closer. He slid a thumb along the tip of Goshiki’s cock, making him quiver. Then he pressed his thumb against the boy’s lips. Goshiki sucked it into his mouth and licked it clean. Tendou let his hand fall away and leaned in to press his mouth against Goshiki’s.

Goshiki’s lips were damp with spit and come. It was messy, and Tendou thrived on it. When he pulled back, his own come was smeared on his face. He found he didn’t mind. 

“Look at you, Tsutomu,” said Tendou. He flicked at the hair on Goshiki’s forehead and grinned. “So good.”

Goshiki’s face went hot again. He looked off to the side, but he couldn’t help his twitch of a smile. 

“You wanna go get yourself cleaned up?” said Tendou. “I’ll take care of the mess here and then we’ll go finish up the gym together.”

“Okay,” said Goshiki. “Sure. Yes.” He stood, pulled his shorts up, and hesitated.

“Something wrong, Tsutomu-kun?”

Goshiki wavered, looking anywhere but at Tendou. “I just… was that… did I do okay?”

Tendou wanted to laugh, but he knew Goshiki would take it the wrong way, so he forced down the urge and rose to his feet. He adjusted his clothes to suggest some pointless semblance of modesty and stepped over the spray of come on the floor. 

“Tsu-to-mu,” he sang quietly. He cradled Goshiki’s face in one hand, heedless of the fluids that smeared against his palm. “Didn’t you hear me? You’re good. You’re great. Perfect, even. Perfect Tsutomu.” He brushed a thumb over Goshiki’s cheekbone and leaned down to drop a kiss on his forehead. “Go on. Clean yourself up.”

Goshiki started for the door, wiping his face on the back of his hand. Just before he exited, he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Tendou felt warm, and it wasn’t from the rush of power that had scorched through him only moments before.

Tendou liked to break his opponents’ hearts. He liked to watch as hope left their eyes and despair crept in to take its place.

He liked to see Goshiki eager to follow his orders, willing to bend at even the slightest command.

Tendou liked wielding that power, but he thought he liked seeing Goshiki happy even more.


End file.
